catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cymric
The Cymric (pronounced KIM-rick or KUM-rick) is a breed of cat. Some cat registries consider the Cymric a long-haired variety of the manx, rather than a separate breed: except for the length of fur, in all other respects, the two breeds are exactly the same. The name comes from Cymru (pronounced KUM-ree, ), the indigenous Welsh name of Wales, though the breed is not associated with Wales in any fashion, and was possibly given as an attempt to give a "celtic" name to the breed - which actually originated from descendants of Max cats from the Isle of Man. According to Isle of Man records, the taillessness trait of the Cymric began as a mutation among the island’s domestic cat population. Given the island’s closed environment and small gene pool, the dominant gene that decided the Cymric’s taillessness was easily passed from one generation to the next, along with the gene for long hair. Long-haired kittens had been born to Manx cats on the Isle of Man, but had always been discarded as “mutants.” Then, in the 1960s, similar kittens were born in Canada and were treated with respect. This was the start of the increase of Cymric popularity. It took many years for the Cymric to be recognized as a breed of its own by cat associations. The Manx was recognized in the 1920s, but the Cymric was not shown until the 1960s and did not begin to gain popularity until the mid-1970s. Characteristics The Cymric is a muscular, compact, medium to large cat with a sturdy bone structure. They weigh between seven to thirteen pounds and have a round appearance. Cymrics have large and full eyes and have widely spaced ears. The hair of a Cymric is medium-long, dense and well padded over the main body, adding to the round appearance. All colors and patterns are accepted and eye color can be copper, green, hazel, and blue although other colors have been found. In the breed of Cymrics, four different tail types are produced. The "rumpy" is the most valuable. This is a cat born entirely tailless. Instead, rumpies often have a dimple at the base of the spine where the tail would be. Next, there are "rumpy-risers". These cats have a short knob of tail that is made up of one to three vertebrae connected to the spine. "Stumpies" have a short tail stump that is usually curved, knotted, or kinked. Finally, "longies" have tails almost as long as an ordinary cat’s. However, most breeders dock the tails of longie kittens four to six days after birth. It is impossible to predict what tail types will appear in any given litter. Cymrics are intelligent, fun-loving cats, and they get along well with other pets, including dogs. Cymrics are very loyal to their humans and enjoy spending quality time with them. As cats go, they can be easily taught tricks. Despite their playful temperament, they are gentle and nonaggressive. However, Cymrics are usually not overly demanding of attention. Cymrics are very playful and are exceptional jumpers. Like Manx, Cymrics are fascinated by water. Genetic disorders The gene that gives the Cymric its unique tail can also be lethal. Kittens who inherit two copies of the tailless gene die before birth and are reabsorbed in the womb. Since these kittens make up about 25 percent of all kittens, litters are usually small. Even Cymrics who inherit only one copy of the gene can have what is called Manx Syndrome. This can cause Spina Bifida, gaps in the vertebrae, fused vertebrae, and bowel or bladder dysfunctions. Also, a rabbit-like hop can sometimes be seen in Cymric cats due to the spinal deformity. Not every Cymric with a short spine has problems or Manx Syndrome. It is just an attribute of the Manx gene and cannot be prevented. The problems usually become apparent within the first six months of age so it is wise to wait until Manx or Cymric kitten is older before purchasing one. References es:Gato cymric ru:Кимрик de:ja: Category:Breeds Category:Cats Category:Canadian Orgin